<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Platonic Love by NekoHaruko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846023">Platonic Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHaruko/pseuds/NekoHaruko'>NekoHaruko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure tri.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoHaruko/pseuds/NekoHaruko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru asks hikari out on a date. Things don’t turn out the way you think.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi/Yagami Hikari | Kari Kamiya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Platonic love Hikari Yagami was now 16 years old. It had been a few years since their last big 'adventure'. If you could call it. It was a bad memory for her and the rest of the Chosen. Meiko had long since moved to Tottori. They keep in touch often. But she was glad that life was somewhat returning back to normal.</p><p>A peaceful life with their Digimon partners was long over due.</p><p>After the class was released for the day, she gathered the books she would need for the night of studying and headed for the door.</p><p>"Hikari, hang on." Hikari turned to see Takeru jogging up to him.</p><p>"Hey, Takeru. How was your day?" She greeted him with a smile.</p><p>"I, uh." He rubbed the back of his head nervously.</p><p>Hikari looked at him curiously. It was unusual to see Takeru flustered.</p><p>"You wanna go out?" He asked sheepishly.</p><p>"Go out where? You need help shopping?" Hikari blinked, confused.</p><p>"No, I mean. Like a date. Go out on a date." He smiled nervously, not sure what to expect.</p><p>Hikari paused. She never really thought of Takeru anything more than a close friend, maybe like a brother eve. But was the harm?</p><p>"Sure." She smiled. "Sounds fun."</p><p>A small blush appeared on Takeru's cheek, grinning. "This Saturday then? We'll go to dinner and a movie after?"</p><p>Hikari nodded. "See you then!"</p><p>Hikari made her way home, deep in thought. "I'm home" She called out to the household, taking off her shoes before walking inside.</p><p>"Hikari! Welcome home!" Tailmon greeted happily from her perch on the couch. She was watching a soap opera on tv.</p><p>Hikari sat down next to her on the couch. "This show again? It's so over the top."</p><p>"Yeah, I know. That's why I can't stop watching." Her ears twitched. "Love is weird, huh?" She looked up at her partner.</p><p>"Yeah, it is." She stroked Tailmon's head. "Takeru asked me out."</p><p>"Like to hang out or something?" Tailmon tilted her head.</p><p>"Like a date."</p><p>"Oh." Tailmon turned her gaze to the tv.</p><p>Hikari smiled. "I don't think it'll be quite that dramatic. We'll get a bite to eat and go to a movie."</p><p>(does hikari have troubling thoughts here?)</p><p>Saturday came, they decided to catch a movie after lunch. They met at their favorite food hangout, Fries &amp; Italian Ice.</p><p>Takeru showed up in his usual attire. An attempt at a stylish outfit and a hat. Today was it was a fez. Hikari wore a flowing blue skort and white buttoned down ruffle blouse.</p><p>They ordered burgers, fries, and of course, a must, shared a milk shake. Even though Italian Ice is their signature, they personally enjoyed t he shake more.</p><p>Takeru took a fry and dipped it in the shake and ate it.</p><p>Hikari looked at him quesitively. "I've never seen anyone do that before."</p><p>"Yeah, it's a new online trend. Though I'd give it a try. I like the sweet and salty aspect. But the cold takes away from the taste of a hot, fresh fry. In my opinion. I gotta keep on top of these things, ya know?"</p><p>"Oh." Hikari took a fry and dipped it into the shake and took a bite herself. "Wow, this is good!" She looked at the fry surprised.</p><p>"You like this? I wouldn't expect that from you."</p><p>"Maybe it's because I like sweets so much. But the salt from the fries really makes the shake sweeter!" She giggled.</p><p>"Eh~ Interesting~" Takeru mused, taking the last bite of his fry.</p><p>Once they were done with their meal, they headed to the movie theater and got settled into their seats.</p><p>"Want some popcorn?" Takeru handed over his super sized thing of popcorn.</p><p>"Oh, sure." HIkari took a handful and put some into her mouth. "Mmm!" She mumbled happily. The sweet and salty mix was amazing. "Wow, Takeru. I thought you were crazy to add so much caramel to the popcorn. But this is delicious!"</p><p>"Right? Just trust me Hikari. When it comes to good food that awful for you, I'm the guy."</p><p>Hikari giggled.</p><p>They watched the movie, Takeru made comments quietly through the movie. It was a documentary about the importance of environment perseverance.</p><p>"Wow, your mom's article was the basis of the script? That's amazing!" Hikari exclaimed. "I would have never thought to watch this movie. But it was fun watching with you and hearing all the behind the scenes.</p><p>"Well, I guess we should go home, unless you wanted to do something else?" Takeru asked nervously.</p><p>Hikari shook her head. "Uh, uh. It was sure fun though!" Hikari smiled.</p><p>"Yeah, let's do this again."</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>There was an awkward pause and the two walked away waving. "See ya!"</p><p>Takeru arrived home and slid down his front door after closing it. He kicked his shoes off and sighed.</p><p>"I thought maybe what we had was love. But maybe…."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They had a few more dates over the next few weeks. Takeru wondered if maybe something was supposed to click after a few times. But it only few awkward. Like he was putting up a front that really wasn't there.</p><p>He eventually found his way at Yamato's place. He and Taichi moved in to an apartment not too long after high school graduation.</p><p>He knocked and Taichi answered. "Oh, hey, Takeru. What's up?"</p><p>"Sorry to bother you Taichi. But I need some advice."</p><p>"Oh. Sure. Hey Yamato! Your lil' bro is here!"</p><p>"I'm not little anymore." Takeru grumbled walking inside.</p><p>"Oh hey, I was just finishing up dinner." Yamato walked into the room in the process of taking his apron off.</p><p>"So, what did you want to ask?" Taichi and Yamato took a seat across from Takeru on the couch.</p><p>"Well, as you probably already know. I've been dating Hikari for the last few weeks…"</p><p>"We did not." The two replied deadpan, slightly glaring at him.</p><p>"You didn't? Sorry. I thought someone would have said…" He averted his gaze.</p><p>"We can't know if no one tells us, Takeru!" Yamato replied hotly.</p><p>"Ok, Yamato. Calm down. Let's hear him out." Taichi patted his back.</p><p>"Well, I asked her out a few weeks ago. And we had fun. So we dated a few more times. But… It doesn't feel right. It's hard to explain. It feels like we are just hanging out."</p><p>"I kind of expected to feel a spark of love. But it never happened."</p><p>"I think that's normal, isn't it?" Yamato leaned back arms crossed. "I mean, you two have known each other for a long time and been through a lot. I think we all feel that way with most of our friends. Even if we've drifted a part. Certain parts of the group just stayed in touch more than others.</p><p>Taichi nodded. "We've always talked about our bonds with our Digimon. But that goes for the same for each other." He glanced at Yamato.</p><p>He turned his head. "Yeah. What he said."</p><p>"If you aren't feeling the connection you thought you would with Hikari. Don't lead her on. Not just because I'm her brother. But no one deserves to feel like they are in a relationship you aren't."</p><p>Takeru nodded. "Yeah, you are right…"</p><p>Takeru left feeling better having a confirmation what he needed to do. Just keep the relationship with Hikari just a friendship. He just worried she would feel hurt as a result.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hikari was troubled. She sat on a swing eating her favorite convenience store parfait. But she didn't feel joy in eating it.</p><p>"Hikari?" She looked up to see Miyako walking towards her with grocery bags in hand. "What are you doing out here?"</p><p>"Oh, evening Miyako. I was just thinking of Takeru…"</p><p>"Oh yeah, I heard you two were dating. Daisuke never shuts up about it." Miyako tilted her head. "I think I've had to punch him four times now?." She sighed taking a next to her on the swing. Putting her bags down. "How's that going?"</p><p>"Well, that's the thing. At first I was flattered he asked me out. We have known each other for such a long time. But I never considered him as a lover. Just as a really close friend." She looked up to the sky. "When we were eight we were the key to our brother's Ultimate strength, we wouldn't leave another behind when we were the only two left fighting Piemon. He always looked after me." She looked at Miyako. "I never took his devotion as love. At least, not in that way. Am I wrong for that?"</p><p>Miyako thought for a moment and began to swing back and forth. "Not at all. I think that's only natural. You two are the most experienced in our group. Heck, the strongest now that your partners reached Ultimate. You two are more special in that sense. It's easy to see how someone could think you'd be lovers. And why you would feel close as a result."</p><p>"Oh…" Hikari hung her head. "What about you and Ken?" Hikari looked back up at her. "You two are dating now, right?"</p><p>Miyako blushed staring at Hikari. "Y-yeah we are."</p><p>"How did you know you were more than friends?"</p><p>"I don't know. We just felt like we needed eachother more than just friends. He helps keep me level headed, calm, and it helps me make sense of the situation around me when I get a little head of myself. I really admired that about him. He also really worked so hard to change himself over the six years. I admired him for that." Her eyes sparkled with emotion.</p><p>"And i thinks he grew to need me in return. We ended up helping eachother's bad side."</p><p>Hikari let the partfait sit in her lap. "Thanks, Miyako. I think I get it now." She looked up and smiled at her. "I think i understand a bit more now."</p><p>"I-I did? I'm glad I could." Miyako twirled her hair in embarrassment. "Well, I bought frozen things. So I better head home!" Miyako ran off with her groceries with her face red as a tomato.</p><p>Hikari gave the fleeting girl a soft smile. Even though they don't chat as much as they used to. This short conversation helped calm her feelings.</p><p>"Sorry, Takeru…"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takeru came over to Hikari's place. Her parents were out and they thought it'd be nice if Tailmon and Patamon got to see eachother.</p><p>"Hey, Takeru. Can I get you something to drink?" Hikari reached into the fridge to grab a beverage for herself.</p><p>"Oh yeah, sure. A Cola would be good." He replied from his perch on the couch.</p><p>"Here." She walked over and sat next to him handing the drink to him.</p><p>"Thanks." The two of them sat there in awkward silence for a few moments.</p><p>"Um."</p><p>"Hey."</p><p>"Oh, no, you first." They said in unison facing one another.</p><p>Takeru lowered his head. "Hikari, I don't think this is going to work out." His sad eyes found her face. Which to his surprise she looked relieved.</p><p>"Actually, I was going to say the same." She turned and sat her hands in her lap.</p><p>"It was a lot of fun hanging with just you these few weeks. Usually we are in a group. So we don't have much of an opportunity to chat, just the two of us."</p><p>"Yeah, It was fun."</p><p>"But it just felt like I was hanging out with a friend. Ya know?"</p><p>Takeru nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah. I felt that way too. I mistook what I felt for you as love. I'm sorry. I hope I didn't lead you."</p><p>Hikari quickly shook her head. "Not at all. You have always had my back. There's no denying that. But I guess in the end, we found out the care we have for each other is just a deep bond. Not love."</p><p>Takeru smiled sadly. "Yeah. I guess it was best to find that out now."</p><p>"I wouldn't have wanted to leave you wondering if we had something that could have been"</p><p>The two of them stared down at their lap.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Hikari! Let's watch Married with Kids! Last episode is tonight!" Tailmon said excitedly jumping in her lap.</p><p>"No, Takeru let's watch Super Bikers!"</p><p>Their human partners, startled. Couldn't help to burst into laughter.</p><p>This was merely another chapter in their life they could look back on.</p><p>_<br/>authors note: I hope you guys enjoyed this little story. I know it wasn't very long or full of content like most stories. But it was fun to write and a little drabble of what my head canon for the epilogue into being. My ships are a little bit different from everyone else's, but it was fun to write out. The next story will follow daisuke and hiKari, and I hope to make it more uplifting and comedic. I feel that especially during this time that we need more happy go lucky digimon fanfiction. I see a lot of not happy fanfiction for digimon. We need happiness</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>